Lost Memories
by omglouise
Summary: -Solo soy Un Simple mayordomo tratando de regresar a su Joven Amo. -Yes, My Lord. -Lo último que vio fue aquellos ojos rojos que tanto anhelaba volver a ver.- Contiene: OoC. Semi-AU.


**Nota de la Autora: **Holiwiis, llegue yo con otro Universo Alterno, posiblemente encuentres OoC, ya que es mi especialidad! (:Disfruten y no olviden pasar a mis otros Fics.

* * *

**Lost Memories.**

* * *

El día comenzaba por la ciudad de Londres, el sol brillante y el clima frio parecía contagiar una especie de felicidad a la población inglesa.

Ciel Phantomhive; Hijo único de importantes abogados se estrujaba sus ojos color cobalto con pereza, sin ánimos de querer levantarse de su cómoda cama, Pero nada puede detener a un Phantomhive, ni siquiera algo llamado "_Hacer del Vago_".

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro por la ventana asqueado de mirar a las personas que pasaban con mucho ánimo y alegría, incluso escuchar a su prima Elizabeth cantando alegre.

Se ducho, cepillo sus dientes, vistió y arreglo para bajar hacia la cocina y ver a su madre servir el desayuno en la elegante y cara mesa, a pesar de ser eso: Una Mesa.

-Buenos Días Cielo.-Saludo su madre, acercándose a él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y guiarlo hacia la mesa para tomar asiento.

-Ciel, Mama, Ciel.-Corrigió el joven Puberto al darse del juego de palabras de su madre entre "Ciel" y "Cielo".

-Oh, cariño! Deberías sonreír más y dejar esa expresión amargada.-Aconsejo su madre, Rachel Phantomhive; Exitosa abogada.

Ciel no respondió y procedió a comer su tostada con huevo revuelto.

Rachel miro con tristeza a su hijo mientras servía el desayuno de Elizabeth.

-Buenos Días, Shieru, Tía Rachel.-Saludo con su típico animo la rubia de coletas sentándose al lado de su primo.

-Buenos Días.-Por la puerta principal apareció Vincent Phantomhive, Cabeza de la familia y abogado bien pagado. Con Sebastian entre sus pies y el periódico en una mano.

-Buenos Días Querido, el desayuno ya está servido.-Anuncio la dama, La pequeña familia Phantomhive y una más disfruto de un desayuno alegre por parte de los 3 y callado por parte de Ciel.

-Elizabeth, tu madre pasara por ti a las 3.-Aviso Vincent, colocándose su saco y ayudando a su mujer con los maletines.

-No le abran la puerta a extraños y pórtense bien.-Pidió Rachel.

Elizabeth asintió y Ciel se acerco a sus padres.

-Padre, necesito más Té.-Ordeno el joven.

-_Yes My Lord_.-Respondió con diversión Vincent haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el pedido que pareció más Orden de su Hijo, Rachel Rio adentrándose al auto.

El cerebro de Ciel hizo _Click! _Al escuchar esa frase, Palideció y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, Ciel juro haber visto desaparecer la figura de su padre y ser intercambiada por la de un hombre alto con un elegante traje negro.

-Hijo, estas bien?.-Pregunto preocupado Vincent, tomando por los hombros a Ciel.

-S-Si.-Contesto golpeando levemente con su mano las de su padre para apartarlo.

-Bien.-Contesto no muy seguro, miro a su sobrina y esta le devolvió la mirada preocupada.-Lizzy, cuida a Ciel hasta que vengan por ti.-Ella asintió decidida.

Vincent, se despidió y cerró la puerta, Elizabeth corrió a colocarle la cadena.

-Bien Shieru, hoy te cuidare.-Anuncio con entusiasmo empalagoso al criterio de Ciel.

Este la ignoro por completo y se dirigió a su habitación,

-Eh? Ciel?.-El chico subió el último escalón y cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara de su prima.

Elizabeth se sintió derrotada, la indiferencia de Ciel ya no tenía límites.

Se sentó frente al televisor y se dedico las últimas horas a mirar programas de cocina y otras cosas dejando a su querido primo en la soledad de su habitación.

* * *

Ciel se arropo hasta la cabeza y cerro sus ojos fuertemente recordando la imagen de aquel hombre, teniendo una sensación que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Levanto la mirada de entre las colchas y miro hacia su cómoda, dedicándole tiempo a cada una de sus pertenencias, las cuales él creía que en verdad le pertenecían, desde una extraña y antigua cámara que según cuenta la historia, la foto tomada revelaba a tu ser más querido pero el cual no era de este mundo. Hasta un parche el cual no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, nadie podía entrar a su habitación.

Su ojo derecho comenzó a dolerle, hace unas semanas que le sucedía por eso el uso del parche ya que se le nublaba la vista, se lo coloco y su mirada se dirigió al calendario en su puerta, su cumpleaños se acercaba, cumpliría 12 años, nada fuera de lo común, especial para cualquier niño, pero él era Ciel Phantomhive, así que esa fecha, tendría algo fuera de los estándares tradicionales de las fechas de natividad.

Su perro Sebastian logro abrir la puerta, al parecer estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los arañazos.

-Que pasa.-Pregunto acariciando al perro, sabiendo de antemano que este no le respondería.

Se sorprendió al ver que su perro ladraba mientras señalaba su puerta y daba unos pasos hacia la salida.

Se levanto aun sorprendido, y siguió al perro hasta llegar a la sala.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, su prima Elizabeth se había ido, miro la hora: 4:30.

Lejos de estar feliz, el chico con expresión amargada se dirigió a cerrar la puerta sintiendo el frio pegar en su pequeño cuerpo y el crujir de la nieve debajo de sus zapatos, parece que una tormenta se avecinaba. Si, entro nieve en la casa.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta vio la figura de un hombre alto parado frente a su casa, no distinguió mucho ya que el comienzo de la tormenta hacia malabares en su único ojo visible.

Se quedo unos segundos tratando de distinguir algo, Su corazón se paro cuando unos ojos rojos atravesaron su cuerpo.

-_Ciel, Cariño! Trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible, parece que una tormenta está por comenzar y tu padre no puede conducir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad en esas condiciones, cuídate mucho, te queremos_.-Acto seguido se escucho el típico sonido cuando se termina un mensaje, Ciel no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras la misteriosa sombra cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

No sabe cuánto corrió en realidad, tenía hambre, sed, sueño y una molestosa tos. Lo que si sabía es que estaba lejos de casa, a la afueras de la ciudad precisamente.

Tosió con fuerza, tratando de respirar lo más humanamente posible, todo indicaba que está por comenzar un ataque de asma.

Miro hacia su entorno, calles vacías, casas abandonadas, parecía un pueblo desolado, le recordó a aquel relato que leyó en uno de sus libros sobre el pueblo abandonado llamado _Silent Hill_.

Se aproximo a lo que parecía ser una tienda de bastones, ahora inservible y sin funcionamiento.

Entro en el lugar sintiendo algo de alivio por el calor que conservaba el local, recorrió con la mirada y diviso unos bastones en lo que parecía ser un mostrador, el ojo comenzó a dolerle.

-_Recuerde…._-

Volteo rápidamente, pareció escuchar una voz, Asustado, Ciel salió el local, y caminando a paso rápido sin rumbo fijo.

-_Boochan…_-

Una pequeña gota roja en su zapato le llamo la atención, otra apareció, levanto su mano y otra le cayó, algo en su mejilla estaba resbalando, _Sangre_.

Rápidamente retiro el parche y corrió hasta un charco, mirando con horror como su ojo derecho sangraba.

-_Qué diablos pasa?_.-Pensó Ciel sintiendo como su ojo comenzaba a ponerse morado, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-_Boochan.._-

Horrorizado, miro el charco reflejando una mano enguantada y al _Hombre Misterioso._

-Quien Eres?.-Grito a los cuatro vientos exasperado al ver que no había nadie….y _Corrió, _Corrió lo mas que pudo, Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, Corrió sabiendo que un ataque de asma se aproximaba y aun cuando la tormenta de nieve le limitaba sus movimientos y el frio le calaba los huesos, aun así _Corrió_.

Jadeos pesados era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, analizo donde estaba y comprendió todo, estaba en el _Antiguo Londres_.

Se jalo los cabellos con desesperación al escuchar una risa demoniaca.

-_Despierte Boochan, Es hora de que recuerde_…-

Grito con fuerza sintiéndose insignificante sin saber qué hacer, actuó por impulso y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió a lo que parecía ser un jardín quemado.

Recorrió el lugar en busca de recuperar el aliento, sus pasos eran lentos, su ojo dejo de sangrar pero aun así se sentía mareado, quizás por la pérdida de sangre.

Se detuvo cuando algo crujió en sus pies, levanto un poco su pie envuelto en una converse negra y miro la marchita rosa blanca, Ciel maldijo cuando su ojo comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

Sintió la necesidad de recoger aquella rosa y un vacio en su pulgar lo invadió.

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una mansión, palideció y su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus pies avanzaron solos, ya no tenía el control de sus pies, su cuerpo se movía solo, hizo algo que nunca en la vida pensó que haría, Comenzó a llorar.

-_London Bridge Is Falling Down, Falling Down, Falling Down…-_

-Detengan esa maldita canción!.-Grito sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

-_ London Bridge Is Falling Down….-_

Lagrimas rebeldes caían de sus ojos, de repente todo quedo en silencio, su mano sangraba ya que apretada la rosa inconscientemente y las espinas se clavaron en su nívea palma, su mano se dirigió al pomo de la puerta y se quedo allí….quieta.

La nieve caía en sus hombros, todo parecía ser una cruel broma de mal gusto, lo único que pensaba era en regresar a casa.

-_My Fair __Lord__…_

La puerta se abrió y el grito de Ciel resonó en toda la mansión.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos cubiertos por densas pestañas negras, y analizo el lugar, una cama más grande que una matrimonial, sabanas blancas, la decoración de la habitación parecía de la época victoriana, estaba acostado.

Se levanto rápidamente, y recogió el parche de la mesa auxiliar que se encontraba a su lado.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía zapatos y su cardigán azul oscuro se encontraba en una silla cerca de la cama.

Salió del confort, y sus pies tocaron la tibia alfombra, sintiendo alivio.

Encontró sus zapatos encima de un taburete que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Se los coloco con dificultad, siempre le resultaba difícil vestirse,_ Siempre._

Fue por su cardigán, y se abrazo a sí mismo, todo era demasiado extraño.

-_Esto es extraño, aparezco la habitación de una casa desconocida y mis cosas ordenadas, parece un secuestro o algo_.-Pensó el chico, se dirigió a la puerta rogando porque no hubiera nadie afuera.

Abrió lentamente y camino despacio por los pasillos, todo era familiar para él.

Sabia de alguna manera por donde caminar, se quedo parado frente a una puerta, esperando algo que nunca llegaría.

-_Boochan….-_

Al escuchar esa voz reacciono y abrió la puerta e golpe, no había nadie, su miedo desapareció y se transformo en una especie de nostalgia.

Miro el lugar, todo parecía un despacho, parecía _Suyo._

Se aproximo al escritorio de caoba y lo delineo con sus manos notando que estaban vendadas, alguien le curó sus heridas y eso lo desconcertó.

Se llevo una mano a la boca al ver un anillo con una piedra azul, su corazón se acelero y no tuvo el valor de tocarla.

-Boochan.

Se volteo rápidamente y hay lo vio…..Parado frente a él.

Un joven que aparentaba uno 22 años, piel de porcelana, alto, cabello azabache, vestido con un traje negro y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-He esperado mucho tiempo por usted Boochan.-Anuncio esa entidad.

-Q-Quien eres?.-Alcanzo a preguntar con un hilo de voz el Phantomhive.

-Permítame presentarme, soy Sebastian Michaelis, Mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.-Hizo una reverencia ante la mirada estupefacta del joven.

-Mayordomo de los Phantomhive? Pero si yo soy Ciel-

-Ciel Phantomhive, mi _Joven Amo_.-Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te exijo que me digas quien eres y que quieres!.-Rugió el joven apretando sus puños.

-Ya se lo dije, soy Sebastian Michaelis, y lo que quiero es a mi Joven Amo devuelta.-Ciel no escucho mas y corrió hasta la puerta perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la mansión.

-_No hay forma de escapar._

-CALLATE!.-Bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta tropezarse y caer rodando.

-_Debe recordar, Boochan, Recuerde…-_

Se levanto con rapidez y se adentro a un pasillo, y luego a otro, sin saber en realidad a donde ir.

-_Lost Memories__…-_

Ciel resoplo con frustración y abrió la puerta trasera de la mansión saliendo al jardín.

-_Solo de la Orden Joven Amo…-_

Ciel se detuvo en seco, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Sebastian llego a su lado, situándose frente a él, esperando pacientemente, como todos los años.

-Sinceramente me sorprende Boochan, la cantidad de veces que reencarna en una familia rica, después de todo sigue siendo un Phantomhive y tiene antepasados nobles.-Comento Sebastian.-Recuerde, Las peleas, Las ordenes de la Reina.

-La reina…-Susurro Ciel mirando hacia el jardín, la tormenta había cesado y el viento frio de invierno golpeaba su rostro, trayendo consigo pétalos de rosas blancas.

-_El Contrato…_

-El contrato.-Repitió el Joven Conde.

-Solo de la orden.-Susurro Sebastian mirando con dulzura a su Joven Amo, esperar años para reencontrarse con el no serán en vano.

-La Orden? _Sebastian…Es una Orden, hazme recordar_.-Grito con fuerza arrancando el parche de su ojo y mostrando su ojo marcado por el pentaculo.

-_Yes, My Lord_.-Sebastian se arrodillo y coloco el anillo a Ciel, este se desmayo en brazos de su mayordomo.

Lo último que vio fue aquellos ojos rojos que tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Holaaa! (: Les gusto? No? Bueno, al principio quería colocar algo que describiera la vida de Ciel en su reencarnación, y al final, el deseo de Sebastian por tener a su Boochan y el de Ciel por verlo de nuevo, Trate de hacer bien el sufrimiento de Ciel al no poder recordar y la insistencia de Sebastian por ayudarle, Onegai, dejen sus criticas, me ayudan a mejorar! Les gustaría que hiciera algo parecido con Alois? Es una idea que se me dio pero quería su opinión (:

**Arianna.**


End file.
